Chess Board
by momo7902
Summary: Meeting her really sent his mind thinking about another game to awake the lovely Dullahan's head. How he'll set everything into motion is the challenge. An Izaya/OC pairing, slight Shizuo/OC, A Drama/Romance
1. Finding All the Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! or it's characters, I only own the OC people and other things you might not recognize.**

**A/N: This is everyone's favorite author Momo. I've been reading a lot of stories with OC's (mainly from Lystriuos, you rock!) and I thought about an OC story that's been in my mind for awhile. I know for a fact if I make it a really long story, it'll take me forever to finish it (I have like five other stories I'm working on), so this'll be a short story of mine, (maybe five/six chapters). I've been adoring Izaya x OC stories at the moment (some Shizuo x OC too ;), so I think you can guess what the coupling in the story is :D. I hope you enjoy it, and please R&R. So Have Fun~**

**Summary: Meeting her really sent his mind thinking about another game to awake the lovely Dullahan's head. How he'll set everything into motion is the challenge.  
>An IzayaOC pairing slight Shizuo/OC, A Drama/Romance**

**Inspirations: I was inspired by a few fanfic's I read by Lystrious, so thanks for the ideas, and good job on the stories :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chess Board<br>By Momo7902**

**Chapter 1:  
>Finding All the Pieces<strong>

Izaya skipped happily down the sidewalk, a bag in his hands as he made his way back home. He felt good after tricking another ditsy girl who wanted to commit suicide with him. But now, he felt sort of bored. All the girls were the same in this town, one way or another. Either they wanted attention, they were unhappy with their life, or they wanted a boyfriend. It annoyed him that no girl here was different. _There is Anri-chan though,_ Izaya thought. But he didn't feel like dealing with her _just_ yet.

_Aren't there_ any _entertaining girls around here? Even the guys are starting to bore me,_ he thought. Suddenly, Izaya looked to his left and down an ally he saw a girl crouched down hugging her knees. He came to a halt so he could get a good look at her.

Her shoulder length brown hair and ragid bangs covered her eyes. She wore a black zip up jacket and a short pink skirt with black high-tops. Izaya couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, but from her breathing, he guessed she was awake.

He felt somewhat amused to see her; he hasn't seen this girl around Ikebukuro before (and he was the type of person to know everyone in town). Izaya made his way over to the girl, standing before her like a king as he grinned menacingly at her. "Are you sure it's alright for you to be sleeping out here in the middle of winter?" Izaya asked.

The girl looked up at him, astonished to see someone (especially a boy) was talking to her, Izaya assumed. He tried to read her tired looking eyes. All he pulled up was that she's homeless, and she's been sleeping out here for a few nights. The girl smiled at him and looked into his redish brown eyes. Izaya looked back into her hazel eyes which seemed watery, as they shined in the dim light.

"Well, I guess it isn't," she said, her voice soft but friendly. "You could get sick," Izaya said. The girl looked down at her feet, still smiling. "Well if I did, I guess I could go home," she said. Izaya seemed more amused to hear that statement. _So she has a home,_ he thought, smiling oddly. Now he wants to know why she's out here. "If you have a home, why are you out here in the cold weather?" he asked. The girl stopped smiling for a bit, a frown on her face which looked like something you'd see in an old painting.

"I just want to be outside is all," she lied. Izaya frowned for a second, then smiled again as he plopped a seat next to her. "You're not telling me everything," he said. The girl looked up at him, a dreamy expression on her face. "What is there to tell? Especially to a guy I just met on the street no more than a minute ago?"

Izaya chuckled, looking at the gray sky. "Oh, you don't trust me," he said, his voice sounding as if he were relieved. The girl stopped talking and rested her chin on her knees, her body shaking from the cold air.

"My name is Orihara Izaya," he said. The girl nodded and looked at the sky with him. "Hirishigumi Masaki," she said. Izaya knew she wasn't lying about her name, and she looked no younger than him, probably eighteen or nineteen. Izaya stared in her eyes and tried to gather up a conclusion about her life. He grew bored of her when she seemed easy to read. "Let's talk about your life shall we?" Masaki looked at him dumbfounded.

"So Masaki-chan, you look to be about eighteen or nineteen, and you're sleeping outside even though you have a home to go to. So my guess is that you ran away by choice because of some problems at home." Izaya only said what he got out of her, and he hoped to get more information.

Izaya couldn't tell if she was surprised or confused as her wide eyes stared at him. Masaki then smiled, putting a finger to her lip. "Hm," she mumbled. "If you call me Masaki-chan, that means I can call you Izaya-chan right?"

He figured she was avoiding an answer, which meant he was right. "You can call me whatever you want, Masaki-chan," he said, spreading his arms out to express what he meant. "Alright then, I guess I'll call you Izaya-chan. It's a very cute nickname," she smiled at him. Izaya chuckled as Masaki stared up at the gray clouds, wondering if it'd snow. "Did you hear what I said Masaki-chan?" he asked her. Masaki nodded, looking back at him. "Yes I did, you got half of it right, I'll just say that much."

Izaya looked at her playfully. "Oh," he said. Masaki nodded, still smiling cheerfully. "You seem to be playing some sort of guessing game. So I'll let you guess about all the little possible things you can pull out about my life, but I doubt you'll get far, Izaya-chan." She giggled, which sounded devious, much like his sisters. Just thinking about them made him agitated.

"I bet I can figure _you_ out, Izaya-chan," she said. Izaya looked at her, a little intrigued. "Oh yeah?" he said. Masaki nodded, looking straight into his eyes. "You use you're good looks to get you places, and you like to play games with people," she said. Izaya looked at her a little amazed. "Oh really, what type of games?" he asked her. "Mind games, you know, kind of like manipulation. Just now, you were trying to manipulate me weren't you, Izaya-chan." The way she said his name was chilling, but it didn't faze him. It wouldn't take her long to figure out the type of guy he was anyways, so in a way she's sort of lucky to have found that out sooner.

Izaya laughed to himself, not taking his eyes off her. "Is that so?

"Well enough about me then, Masaki-chan," he said. Masaki looked back down at her lap. "I was a little surprised," Masaki began. "When you decided to come over and talk to me that is. Most people just walk past me, like I'm not even here."

Masaki frowned for a second, her face filled with a soft sorrow. Izaya could easily read her thoughts now, all concluding into the girl she was. _Maybe she ran away, because she felt lonely._ She then smiled and looked at him. "But it doesn't matter!" she said, standing up. Masaki brushed the dirt off her skirt. "I don't mind if people ignore me, I like the solitude, unlike most people. It gives me time to think to myself and reflect on my mistakes." Masaki started down the ally. "What types of mistakes?" Izaya asked.

"All sorts of mistakes, my life isn't exactly paradise." Masaki had her back turned to him when she said that, so he couldn't see her face. "But that's history now, and this is the present." Masaki waved at Izaya as she smiled joyfully.

"It was fun meeting you, I haven't talked to anyone in a while. I hope I'll see you again, Izaya-chan!" Masaki kept her hand up as she took a few steps out the ally. "Sayonara!"

Masaki ran off before Izaya could say anything to her. He sighed. _She seems hyper,_ Izaya thought._ And oddly interesting._ Izaya smiled evilly as he stood up and started down the sidewalk. He looked behind himself and saw Masaki skipping away. _She doesn't seem like all the other girls in Ikebukuro, not at all._ Izaya hasn't felt this excited in awhile.

**...**

Izaya walked down the sidewalk the next day, hoping to see Masaki again. He pulled up as much information as he could about her on the Internet. All he could find was small info. Her name which he already knew, she was seventeen, her mother died and her father works for a huge company. According to the news, she went missing a few days ago (which meant she did runaway after all) and she's been spotted walking around Ikebukuro. Izaya snickered to himself.

_If I got everyone involved with her, would that make things interesting?_ Izaya thought. _Would it wake up my lovely dullahan's head?_ He laughed. _The days sure have gotten rather entertaining haven't they? I have all sorts of ideas running through my head ready to start a riot for Ikebukuro to get involved in. All the pieces to this chess board are set in motion perfectly._

He thought about who he wanted involved in this game of his._ It wouldn't hurt to involve everyone right?_ Izaya had a psychotic smirk on his face, thinking of how he wanted everything to be set up. He skipped down the sidewalk, thinking of every little thing he wants to do.

"Izaya-chan!" He turned to see Masaki running over to him, wearing the same exact thing she wore yesterday. Izaya replaced his grin into an almost friendly smile. "Oh Masaki-chan, it's nice to see you again." _One things for sure, if I want this plan to take action, I need Masaki on my good side,_ Izaya thought. Masaki smiled brightly at him, her hands behind her back. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too Izaya-chan. I was afraid yesterday would be the last time we saw each other," she said.

_She's dying for attention._ Izaya ruffled her hair, making it more messy than it already was. "You seem eager to see me, are you _in love_ or something?" he teased, a playful grin on his face. Masaki's face filled with denial and embarrassment. "N-No!" she shouted, her cheeks a rose red.

Izaya laughed, taking his hand away from her head. "I was only teasing, but from how you're blushing, I assume you thought I was serious. Or maybe, you do love me..." Masaki looked away, pouting as she hugged her arms. "Whatever," she murmured.

"It's pathetic really. If you did love me in this short amount of time we spoke, that would be horrific. I barely know you," he said. Masaki stopped blushing and took a few step ahead of him. "I guess it doesn't matter no ways. You don't look like the type to fall in love anyways, Izaya-chan."

He could admit love wasn't on his mind. Maybe because he's never really loved anyone before, not even his family. Plus, he sees every other human fall in love, and how sad and hurt they look when a loved one leaves or dies. Izaya didn't want to think about that right now.

"So Izaya-chan, do you want to take a walk with me today?" she asked. Izaya snapped from his thinking to look at her. She smiled at him, but she expected him to say no because he looked pretty busy. "Sure." he said. Masaki gasped, then smiled again. "OK then."

Masaki ran back over to Izaya and walked with him. She began whistling a song to herself. She closed her eyes and kept whistling. It took Izaya five minutes to get annoyed of it, but he still smiled at her. "What's that you're whistling?" he asked. Masaki stopped whistling and looked up at him. "Oh, just a song my Mom used to whistle before she died," she said. Izaya was caught off guard; Even though he knew her mom died. She said it so happily, like she didn't even care. Izaya didn't comment on it though.

"What about you Izaya, do you have a family?" she asked. "Two sisters," was all he felt she needed to know. Masaki smiled. "You're so lucky. I've always wanted a little sister!"

"You can have them, they annoy me greatly," he said. Masaki giggled, thinking he was just joking. "Well it's OK, I'm sure they wouldn't want _me_ as an older sister, trust me." she laughed out loud, looking at the icy sidewalk.

Masaki span around, still whistling to herself. "You seem happy for a runaway kid," Izaya said. Masaki stopped spinning, looking him straight in the eyes. "Winter makes me happy for some odd reason, it's such a beautiful month."

Masaki spread her arms out and stared at the cloudy sky, taking a deep breath. Izaya walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. _Not a care in the world,_ he thought. Masaki span around, but then slipped on the ice beneath her.

She fell, colliding her head against the sidewalk... or at least she would have if Izaya hadn't grabbed Masaki and pulled her to him. Her face buried in his chest as she gasped. She could feel the warmth from his jacket, his soft hands holding her there for a second. He pulled himself away from her, his hands still firmly on her shoulders. Izaya chuckled as he looked down at her. "You're so clumsy," he said. Masaki blushed out of embarrassment, looking down at her feet.

"What are you blushing for? Did I embarrass you Masaki-chan?" Masaki turned around, breaking Izaya's grip on her shoulders. "I just slipped, that's all," she said. Masaki started whistling again, and that embarrassed expression on her face vanished into a dazed look. "You're cheerful all of a sudden."

Masaki giggled, staring back at him. "I'm very clumsy now that I think about it, but that won't stop me from being happy now will it?" she said. Izaya doesn't really get her. _Maybe she's having mood swings, or she's bipolar._ Izaya quickly noticed how much she changes her mood. She can be happy one minute, sad the next, then mad, but they always swing back to happy. "Izaya-chan, are you still going to walk with me?" she asked. Izaya nodded, taking a few steps ahead as she followed him, whistling.

_She seems perfect for this plan, who could resist talking to her? Now I know how to set this chess board into motion perfectly..._  
>Izaya smiled to himself, happy that Masaki couldn't see him right now, his red looking eyes gazing up at the sky, his grin evil as he laughed in his mind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya is plotting something evil... Buh BuH Buh! Please Stay Tune~<strong>


	2. Setting Up the Pieces

**A/N: If I was going to list my favorite guys on Durarara! in order, it would be: Izaya, Shizuo, Simon, Shinra, and Masaomi. There on my list because they're either hot, epic, or just great characters. But back on topic, this chapter contains a spoiler like who is who on the chat website(if you don't already know), so you have been warned.  
>Please Enjoy~(^-^)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<br>Setting Up the Pieces  
>Two Days Later...<strong>

Izaya sat in his office staring out the window. It was around eight at night and the full moon was well in the sky. Izaya craddled Celty's head like a child's toy. He stared at it for a few minutes, laughing to himself. "Namie-chan," Izaya said, looking over at the lonely secretary who angrily stacked papers. She glared at him. "What is it?" she rudely asked.

"Don't you think Celty's head is beautiful?" he asked, grinning playfully. Namie sighed and continued with her work. Izaya snickered, stroking the Dullahan's brown hair with one finger. "I see that Dullahans can't sense their heads, otherwise she would have figured out that her head was here. But, that's just one thing I get to learn about our _lovely_ queen."

Izaya thought it was gorgeous, he really appreciates having it in his possession. _"That just makes things more fun,"_ he told himself when he first ever got it.

Izaya brought the head closer to his face until her nose was touching his own. It smelt odd, being as it was in that jar of water all day, but he didn't care. "If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" Namie blankly said. Izaya chuckled, taking it away from his face. He held it by it's hair as the head dangled next to his shoulder.

"An idiotic insult Namie. That was _very_ lame...really," he teased. Izaya set the head back down on the desk and got on the Internet, as he checked the chat rooms.

Namie stared at the head, which she utterly despised. Izaya knew she didn't like it around, because it only reminded her of her little brother. That only made him want to flaunt it in front of her more, just to see how she'd react with him carrying it around like a ball. Izaya signed into the Dollar's Website and sighed as he rested his hands behind his head. "Ruining more people's lives?" Namie asked, not bothering to look at him. "Maybe," Izaya playfully said.

**Kanra has joined the chat room.**

**Kanra:** Hello everyone!

**Setton:** Hi

**Tanaka Taro:** Hey

**Kanra:** It's nice to see everyone on-line today, I have something to ask you guys.

**Setton:** What is it?

**Kanra:** Have you heard of this girl named Hirishigumi Masaki?

**Setton:** No.

**Tanaka Taro:** I'm afraid not, who is that?

Izaya smiled to himself, laughing under his breath. _So, none of them know of her. I don't know if that's ironic, lucky, or bad._ He glanced back over at Celty's head, smiling deviously.

**Kanra:** She's this girl who ran away.

**Kanra:** The police haven't found her yet, but some locals say they see her walking around Ikebukuro. If you see her, can you tell me?

**Setton:** I can try, but I won't make any promises.

**Tanaka Taro:** Me too

Izaya laughed out loud, Namie staring at him like he was a psychopath. _When does he not act like this?_ Namie asked herself, sitting on the couch as she stared at him. _This is just to great,_ Izaya thought. _If only they knew who they were talking to._ Izaya logged off without sparing a single "goodbye". Izaya span in his seat, his eyes closed as he laughed crazily. "Amazing how I can manipulate everyone around my finger! They'll do whatever I say without even realizing it. Things seem almost too easy!"

He stopped spinning and walked over to the little chess board he had which was made up of three different games. He set the pieces down in their positions, representing everyone in his little game. He smiled joyfully, still laughing to himself.

"You're in a good mood. Maybe you should go to bed and act like a good boy," Namie said, trying to provoke him. Izaya looked up at her, still smiling. "Oh, and maybe you should go spend the night at Seiji's," he said. Izaya looked at her mockingly. "Oh right, your brother doesn't like you." He rudely laughed, leaving Namie to stared at him with resent.

Izaya stood up and put his jacket on. "I'm out to see someone, don't wait for me, Namie-chan~"

"I won't."

Izaya laughed as he closed the door, and Namie could still hear his laugh echoing in her ears. She shook her head and looked at the game board he had on his desk, wondering what he was planning this time. _I guess it'll be best if I don't ask._

**The Next Day...**

**[**Shinra, have you heard of this girl named Hirishigumi Masaki?**]** Celty asked.

Shinra, who was drinking some coffee, looked down at Celty curiously.

"Who's that?" he asked. Celty shrugged, resting her back on the couch as she began typing on the phone. **[**I was on-line yesterday, and Kanra asked me about her. Kanra told me to tell her if I see them.**] **Shinra sighed, setting his cup down as he took a seat next to her. **[**Kanra said Masaki ran away, but she's been spotted around Ikebukuro recently.**]**

"Maybe you should look her up on the Internet," Shinra said. "If she went missing, they should have a description of her." Celty, if she had a head, nodded and walked over to her laptop. When she typed everything in, a picture of Masaki popped up. She was smiling brightly in the photo, and she wore a white long sleeve button up shirt and a blue skirt. Celty read the information about her (though there wasn't much), then observed the picture a little more.

Celty stood up and put her helmet on, zipping her cat suit up. "Going out Celty?" Shinra asked. Celty nodded, typing on her cell phone.

**[**Yeah, I'm just going around Ikebukuro to look for her. Maybe ask some people if they've seen her. I won't be long.**]**

Shinra rose his hand to say goodbye as Celty walked out the door and got on her motorcycle. She drove down the streets of Ikebukuro, looking for familiar faces, friends, and Masaki. _If I see her, I'd like to know her relationship with Kanra,_ Celty thought.

She looked over and saw Shizuo standing near the corner of the sidewalk next to Tom, waiting to cross the street. Celty pulled over near him, catching Shizuo off guard as he stared at her. "Oh, hey Celty," he said, the cigarette burning in his mouth, his hands in his pocket. **[**Hi Shizuo, hello Tom**]** she greeted.

"What's wrong, you seem a little off today. Did something happen?" Shizuo asked. Celty slowly typed in what she was going to say.

**[**I'm fine, thanks for the concern though Shizuo. I was on-line a few days ago and someone happened to mention a girl named Hirishigumi Masaki. Do you by chance know her?**]**

Shizuo adjusted his blue glasses, fiddling the cigarette in his lips. "Masaki?" he asked, a little surprised. Celty was surprised herself. She nodded, waiting for Shizuo to explain himself. "Yeah, I've seen her walking around before. I only met her once, and I really don't want to meet her again. I was getting in a fight with someone she apparently knew, and she told me to stop. That was awhile ago though." Just talking about her seemed to annoy Shizuo as his face became a little unsettled.

"Why are you asking?" Celty typed her answer down on the phone.** [**She ran away over a week ago, and I'm looking for her.**]**

"Oh, well if I see her, I'll make sure to tell you." Celty waved at him, speeding down the road as Shizuo crossed the street with Tom.

Celty drove over to Izaya's office. If she had a head, she'd sigh nonchalantly, but since she didn't, she just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the building. When she walked into his office, Izaya smiled joyfully, staring at her with red eyes. "Oh, Celty!" he said. "Isn't this wonderful, you came to see me," he said. Celty walked over to his desk, typing something down on her phone. **[**There's this girl named Hirishigumi Masaki, do you know her?**]** she bluntly asked.

Izaya chuckled, spinning in his chair a little. "I'm afraid I don't know her," he lied. "But being as I'm an Informate, it won't take me long to figure out who she is. Why do you need to know about her anyway?" He asked. Celty started typing on her phone again as Izaya looked at his computer screen. **[**A friend of mine wants to know where she is. Shizuo says he knows her, but I figured if I had more help I could find her faster.**]**

She didn't really know if it was the right idea to tell Izaya that Shizuo knew her, but Celty didn't really care at the moment. Izaya smiled with enjoyment to hear that Shizuo knows her. _So, Shizuo knows her, how interesting._ Izaya folded his hands together and leaned forward. "I'll try and find more information on her. Until then, you can be a lovely Dullahan for me, won't you now Celty?" He snickered. Celty rose her phone up to him one last time. **[**Shut up**]**.

Celty walked out without saying goodbye. "I'll see you very soon Celty!" he called out for her. The door slammed shut as he looked back over at his computer screen. "Who would have guessed that Shizuo knew her? But now, that just gets things moving faster." Izaya laughed, moving around the pieces on his chess board. _This is just all too good,_ he thought, spinning around in his seat. "I see you're enjoying yourself," Namie said, sitting on his couch as she sipped some tea.

"I am, everything is going perfectly well," he said, settling in his seat. "Well as long as I'm not involved," Namie said in an emotionless tone. Izaya stood up and put his jacket on, looking over at Namie with a jolly expression on his face. "Try not to wreck the place while I'm gone, Namie-chan~"

Izaya walked out and soon reached the sidewalk as he stared up at the blue sky. The sun was up, but the air was still cold enough to where you could see your breath. Izaya walked down the sidewalk until he quickly saw Masaki walking across the street, huddling her arms. _That didn't take much searching,_ Izaya thought.

Masaki sneezed, wiping her blood red nose as she shivered from the cold air. _I know it's winter, but I didn't expect it to be this cold!_ Masaki thought, sneezing again. She looked up and saw Izaya walking over to her. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink when she saw him walking over to her. Masaki looked down at her feet, pretending not to see him. "Masaki-chan~!"

She looked up to see him standing mere inches from her, his hands in his pockets like usual. Masaki smiled cheerfully at him, placing her hands behind her back. "Oh, hello Izaya-chan," she said, bowing respectfully. "You look cold," he said.

Masaki sneered, crossing her arms. "Well duh!" she said. "It's the middle of winter, and I've been sleeping out here for the past few days." Izaya smiled, setting his hand on her shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk together. "You could get sick," he said. "I know, you said that when we first met. But unlike my last answer, this time if I get sick, I still won't go home. There's just too much going on for me to want to go back ya know."

Her face turned dull as she looked up at the sky. Izaya guessed every little thing he could about her. _My guess is she's thinking about her Dad, who works at a big factory. Because her mom died and her dad's always at work, she doesn't have a shoulder to lean on, and she's always by herself at home. Thus she ran away, hoping to get attention from her busy dad._

Izaya frowned, looking down the street. _In the end, she proves to be no different than any other girl I've met. what a let down._ "Izaya-chan, is something wrong?" Izaya looked down to see Masaki staring right into his eyes with a concerned expression on her face. He barely noticed the little space between their faces as he smelt her cherry breath. He guessed she got some gum, because it smelt awfully good for someone who hasn't brushed their teeth in a few days. It was warm too, despite being out in the cold all day.

He found himself lost in her eyes as he thought to himself. "Izaya-chan..." she groaned, grabbing his arm as she tugged it a little. He blinked, then smiled again. "Tell me something, do you like sleeping out here?" he asked. Masaki looked at him like he were stupid as she closed her eyes.

"Well no, but I'm not doing this by choice." She then smiled playfully. "If you're that curious, you'll have to guess because I won't say nothing more!" Masaki giggled, still holding onto his arm for warmth. "OK, I'm guessing that you ran away because you're not getting enough attention, and you're depressed. That's why you smile so much, you're hiding you're pain. It's written all over your face."

Masaki gasped for a second. She stopped walking as she released his arm, looking down at the ground. Izaya looked at her with a rude smile on his face. _I knew I was right,_ he thought. She suddenly smiled, looking at him deviously. "You're a really good guesser, but you still got only half of it right." Masaki joyfully whistled to herself, grabbing his arm again as she cuddled against it. "I like seeing you guess, it's funny sometimes," she said giggling.

Izaya shrugged, looking over to his left. "How about this," he began, changing the subject.

"You come over to my house today and we can talk all about each other." Masaki looked at him surprised, a little nervous too. She hesitated, and Izaya noticed right away as he chuckled. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not the type of pervert to lead girls into my home, especially runaways."

Masaki nodded, squeezing onto his arm tighter. Izaya smirked, leading her over to his home. _Better for her to be inside. She looks sick, and the last thing I need is for her to die because she's too stubborn to go home. And it's best to keep an eye on her at times as well,_ he thought, smiling like he'd just won the lottery.

They arrived at his office, as a chill went down Masaki's spine. _It's warm in here,_ she thought, her body tingling as the color went back into her flushed face.

Izaya opened the door to be greeted by Namie who was watching TV. "Back so soon?" she asked, a little annoyed. "It's nice to see you too, Namie-chan," he said, quickly shedding from his jacket as he dropped it on the floor. Masaki looked around in amazement. "You live here?" she asked, admiration in her voice. Izaya chuckled, walking over to his desk. "This is just my office. But assuming from you're expression, you live in a poor house," he said. Namie groaned, standing up so she could put his jacket away. _This girl is doomed,_ Namie thought, glancing over at Masaki with a blank expression on her face.

Masaki didn't answer Izaya about being poor (she thought it was an obvious observation). She unzipped her jacket only a little, feeling uncomfortable about taking it off. She wrapped her arms around her body when she noticed Izaya staring. Her face turned red as she looked down at her feet. "Oh brother," Namie rudely said, walking into another room.

Izaya leaned his seat forward, making a weird groaning sound as he rested his hands on his desk. "Make yourself at home Masaki-chan," he said, spreading his arms out in the air. "But I feel like I'm... free-loading," she said quietly. "I don't really care," he bluntly said.

She sighed, figuring that he _really_ didn't care as she took her jacket off, revealing a black long-sleeve shirt (the sleeves were too long, so they covered her hands). Izaya noticed her breast were a little bigger without the jacket (at least a C cup). When Masaki noticed his glaring, she turned her back to him, her face still red as her eyes shook. Izaya noticed her embarrassment and smiled, still staring at her. "I have to say, you look beautiful without your jacket, Masaki-chan."

He wanted to see how she'd react to his flattery. _Most likely she's shy around boys, which means she's lived a pretty lonely life with her mom before she died._ Masaki wrapped her arms around her body as she made her way to the couch, her hair bellowing over her shoulders as her face reddened even more. Izaya liked this confused form of her, it made him feel powerful.

Izaya got up from his desk and joined her on the couch as she recoiled a little. Izaya laughed as he watched her scoot away a little. "You're acting shy. Not use to being around a boy?" he asked. _Which is weird, because yesterday she didn't seem to mind my company. Maybe she's not use to being in a boy's house. _"You can keep guessing," she smiled.

He inched his way closer to her as she reached the edge of the couch. By then his shoulder was brushing against hers. "You're more attractive when you're happy." Izaya was just throwing endless compliments at Masaki to get her more comfortable around him (or uncomfortable, he didn't care), and then he could use her better. It was also fun seeing how she reacted to his compliments as her face got redder each time he said something.

"You don't need to be shy, Masaki-chan," he said, caressing her shoulder with his thumb, still looking into her eyes which seemed to look down at the ground. Izaya moved his hand from her shoulder to her neck as he rubbed her softly, an icy smile on his face. He didn't break eye contact for a single second.

"Um, Izaya-chan..." Masaki finally stuttered. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" Izaya blinked, taking his hand from her and stretching them out in front of him. He almost forgot what he was doing, which was very unlike him. Izaya felt a little disappointed just for getting a _little_ fazed.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. I wanted to ask you a few questions Masaki-chan." He sighed, getting ready to speak as Masaki looked over at his chess board, wondering what type of game that was. "I overheard that you know Shizu-chan," he said. Masaki looked at him confused. "Shizu-chan?"

Izaya laughed, knowing she didn't know the little nickname he gave him. "I mean Heiwajima Shizuo. Is it true that you know him?"

Masaki looked at him with a terrified expression. "S-Shizuo..?" she stammered. Izaya could tell an interesting story was about to be told as he smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO, I left a cliff-hanger. I'm known for doing that on <em>a lot<em> of my stories. Either way, if you want to know about her and Shizuo you'll have to read the next chapter *laughs deviously*  
>Please Stay Tune~<strong>


	3. One of a Kind Pieces

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself! I convinced both my Mom and my Dad to watch Durarara! with me. (^o^)~**  
><strong>I like watching it with my Dad because his comments are funny. But either way, I know you all have been waiting to see how Masaki knows Shizuo (though I won't spoil the whole background story yet(^-^), and I'm just going to say that this chapter is going to be the beginning of Izaya's evil plot! It's going to be amazing! So Please Enjoy (don't forget to R&amp;R)~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>  
><strong>One of a Kind Pieces<strong>

Masaki stared at Izaya with wide eyes, her face pale. "H-Heiwajima Shizuo...?" she stammered, her hands shaking. Izaya looked at her with amusement, wondering what she was thinking about. "Oh, what's wrong Masaki-chan?" Izaya asked, holding a hand out in front of her. "You look frightened. Do you know who Shizu-chan is?" Masaki nodded, her body still shaking as she took a deep breath. "Heiwajima..." she began. "He's a really terrifying guy."

Izaya laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "Are you afraid?" he asked. Masaki shook her head, smiling weakly as she clenched her fist. "He's not that bad of a guy when you talk to him. But I... just don't want to get in a fight with him is all. When he's fighting, he's pretty scary."

She looked at her hands as she thought about what had happened when she first saw him, her body shivering. "How long have you known Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, leaning in closer, his face mere inches from hers. "I only knew him for a day, when he got in a fight with my friend. I don't know what he said, but all I knew was that Heiwajima was mad, and was about to throw something at him. I didn't really know what to do at the time, so I tried to convince Heiwajima to stop. It took him awhile to finally listen, I got him to cool down from the anger he was feeling."

Masaki was thinking about everything that had happened. She sighed, a bit of disgust in her voice. She hadn't even realized how close Izaya was to her lips. She blinked when she saw him, her face red as she stared at him. "I-Izaya-chan!" she stammered.

Izaya snickered, his nose brushing hers. "Shizu-chan really is a scary guy sometimes," he said. Masaki stopped blushing and looked at him seriously. She nodded, her nose bumping his own. Masaki sank in her seat, and she shivered when she felt Izaya's hand on her lap, the other one around her neck. "I hope Shizu-chan doesn't mess with you again."

His voice was smooth like silk as his words echoed in her ears. "Izaya-chan..."_ I'm growing bored from all of this. Why is she just suddenly into me? It's weird, I didn't expect her to be wielded this easily._ Izaya frowned in his mind.

She could smell his breath, which smelt like mint as she gasped. _This is so unlike him,_ Masaki thought, feeling his hand trail up her leg and onto her waist. He still had that snake-like smile on his face. "Izaya, I'm done with today's work, can I go home now?" Namie asked, peaking at them through the door.

Izaya frowned, not taking his eyes off Masaki's. Namie could care less about what he was doing._ In the end she's just going to be like everyone else,_ she thought. "Go head Namie," Izaya said, his voice blank (for once). Namie sighed and grabbed her bag as she made her way out the door.

After she left, Izaya pulled himself away from Masaki as he closed his eyes and leaned on the couch. "Um, Izaya-chan," Masaki mumbled, itching her cheek. "Wasn't there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Izaya shook his head, standing up as he walked back to his desk. "Nah, I forgot everything else I wanted to ask you," he lied, looking at his board game. "Well, you never told me about yourself," she said enthusiastically. Izaya looked at her with a friendly expression on his face.

"How about this, you stay here for the night," Izaya said, holding his hand out for her (despite the distance). Masaki looked at him surprised. "What?"

"It's the middle of winter, you'll get sick if you keep sleeping outside," he explained. "And I'll be simply heartbroken if I find out you died." Izaya's voice was playful like he was joking. Masaki looked at him, shocked by his question. "But I..." she stammered. "I insist, it's the least I can do. I have plenty of space here as it is. I wouldn't mind the company either." _And this way I can manipulate her and keep an eye on her longer. Learn her reactions and her life style._

Masaki looked down at her lap, a frail smile on her face. Her melancholy eyes gleaming in the light. "Don't you want a home to stay at?" Masaki looked up at him with a thoughtful expression. "Sure then, Izaya-chan," she said, nodding. Izaya smiled, laughing in his mind psychotically. Izaya stood up, walking to his game board as he moved pieces around. Masaki didn't ask what he was doing, she only stared at him with a child-like smile on her face.

Izaya span around and sat back on his seat. "Great, just make yourself at home then," he said. Masaki didn't really know what to do considering it wasn't her house. He put her finger to her lip and looked up. She sniffed the air and looked down and sniffed her arm pit. Her cheeks turned rose red, looking away from Izaya as she hummed innocently.

He laughed, causing her to blush more. "If you feel like you stink you're welcome to use my bathroom," Izaya said. "I could smell you yesterday, but I chose not to say anything. I can't blame you either, you've been outside for a week now. It's only right that you'd stink."

Masaki stood up and looked down at him with an angry expression. "Alright I get it!" she said, her voice hurt. "But..." Masaki looked down at her clothes. "...I don't have anything to change into."

Izaya stood up and walked to his bedroom. "I can get some of my clothes if you want." Masaki shook her head frantically. "You're clothes need to be washed, just put on some of my clothes, I'm sure they'll fit." Masaki's whole face turned red as she covered her body with her arms.

**...**

After about fifteen minutes of contemplating, Masaki was led into a bathroom with a huge shower and tub. On the sink and counter were different product that Izaya said she was allowed to use if she wanted to. _This place seems nicer than my old house,_ Masaki thought.

She felt a little uncomfortable with taking her clothes off. When she did, she quickly got into the hot water of the bath and covered her body. Her face turned a light pink, her eyes wide. "It's so warm," Masaki whispered. Her muscles relaxed as she shivered, sinking deeper into the water, her mind going into a trance.

Suddenly, she heard someone knock on the bathroom door. Masaki literally jumped out her skin, looking over at the door as she covered herself. "Masaki-chan, how're you doing?" Izaya asked. Masaki sighed, still covering body frantically. "I'm doing fine," she said. "OK, well you just take your time in there!"

Izaya walked away from the door and to his chess board as he glared at it, laughing half way as he grabbed his cell phone and called someone. He was about ready to make things exciting. _Almost everyone's in motion. I guess it's about time I make things interesting for myself._ Izaya called about ten different people to meet at Sunshine Park tomorrow afternoon. They all agreed, which made Izaya laugh nonchalantly. He moved the pieces on his chess board again, about ready to leave the small board alone.

"Now I have to wait and watch," he said under his breath. Izaya took a seat on the couch, turning his TV on as he waited for Masaki. "Izaya-chan," he heard. Izaya turned his head and saw Masaki walking over to him, trying to adjust the long sleeves of her black long sleeved shirt. Izaya looked at her with a playful smile painted on his face. "I think your shirt's too big for me," she said.

Being in his shirt, Izaya could see the major height difference (even though Izaya wasn't that tall himself). The shirt fit her like a short baggy dress as she had to keep adjusting the sleeves and the collar. "You look good in it," Izaya said, moving his hand as a gesture to emphasize what he meant. Masaki blushed softly as she took a seat next to him. "I heard you on the phone, were you talking to someone?" she asked. "Yeah, just business calls though," he said, looking over at the TV.

Izaya glanced over to see that Masaki wasn't wearing any pants. He chuckled, looking back into her brown eyes. "Are you wearing pants?" he asked. Masaki looked at him a little startled, her body tensing up as she covered her lap with her hands. "W-Well... your shirt seemed pretty long. I figured you'd wash my clothes or something and you wouldn't mind. Besides," Masaki smiled at him with a bit of darkness. "Why are you looking?"

Getting a little caught off guard, Izaya laughed loudly, resting his head on the couch. "I wasn't trying to. But, I can't take my eyes off a beautiful girl sitting next to me." Masaki stopped talking, looking out the window near Izaya's desk.

"This is a nice place," Masaki said, an innocent expression on her face. "I've never been somewhere like _here_ before. I guess my family could never afford it." Izaya looked at her quizzically. "Now I don't get it," he began. "If you're dad owns a company or a business (I don't remember), why don't you have the money to afford a place like this?" Masaki looked at him shocked, her body frozen as Izaya's red eyes speared through her. Masaki looked down at her hands which seemed to fumble with the edge of Izaya's shirt. It took her awhile to answer, and for a second Izaya thought she wasn't going to say anything.

Masaki sighed, breaking the ice between them. "My father's business was failing. We were very poor, but we were... happy. We were barely getting by though. My Dad said that we might get put on the streets if we don't pull it together. That's when my parents started arguing with each other. And when my Mom died, that just made things worse. Dad had to work three times as hard, leaving me to an empty house at home with no friends or other relatives. Before I ran away I met a man who... told me something I'd never forget..."

She had a dreamy expression on her face as she continued to stare out the window._ She met a man, could this be Shizu-chan... or someone else?_ Masaki looked over at Izaya mysteriously. "Have you ever had that feeling before?" Izaya closed his eyes, bowing his head. "I don't know, what feeling are you talking about?"

"Loneliness?" It was silent as the smile on Izaya's face vanished. The moment she asked, she felt like she regretted it._ He doesn't seem like a lonely guy. Izaya-chan looks like he gets all the attention in the world,_ Masaki thought.

"I haven't felt loneliness before personally," Izaya stated. Masaki sighed. "Oh," she said. _A typical answer from a guy like him._ "I haven't felt it because there hasn't been anyone for me to feel it towards."

Masaki looked at him a little shocked. She wasn't expecting an answer like that. "What do you mean?" she asked. Izaya stood up, standing in front of her. "It's getting pretty late Masaki-chan. How about you get going to bed." Masaki sighed, figuring he didn't want to talk about it as they went to the bedroom. It was a typical bedroom with one bed, a dresser, a window with curtains and a door to the bathroom. The only difference was that it was completely empty with no pictures. Masaki was stumped about the one bed thing to look at the details of the room though. "Izaya-chan, where will you be sleeping?" Masaki asked.

Izaya chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll figure that out later. You can just cuddle up and snooze here for the time being. Then tomorrow, you can go back on you're trip to "No Where." Masaki pouted, taking a seat on Izaya's bed as she looked over at the closed window. "Good night Masaki-chan~" he sang, closing the door and turning the light off before she could say anything else to him.

Masaki laid back on the bed, sighing as her body relaxed on the soft tan covers. She smiled brightly, turning her back to the window as she cuddled against a pillow._ It's definitely more comfortable than anything else I've laid on,_ Masaki thought, quickly falling asleep on the bed.

She was doomed to think of the man who had said such sweet words to her, a man she didn't want to think about anymore. Izaya walked into the room to see her fast asleep. He did his little sigh and sat on the bed next to her. _Must of been tired,_ he thought. "...Heiwajima..." Izaya looked down to see her turning her body, Masaki's cheeks a soft shade of pink as she whimpered that man's name. Izaya frowned, disappointed to see her dreaming of Shizuo, calling his name._ So what does Shizu-chan mean to her?_ Izaya wondered. _What's their history? I'm curious to ask her._

Masaki squeezed tightly on the pillow she was holding, her eyes tightly shut as she whimpered to herself. "Heiwajima..."

**...**

Masaki awoke the next morning to find her face completely red when she looked to her right. Her eyes almost came out of her head, every word wanting to come out came as gasp. "I-Izaya-chan!" she shouted, scooting over to the edge. Izaya sat up from the bed, rubbing his eyes as he looked over at Masaki. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice tired. "Everything! Why are you in here?" she shouted. Izaya smiled as he stare at her. "Well, it's my apartment and there's only one bed. You didn't expect me to sleep on the couch did you?" he asked. Masaki said nothing, only looking away.

"You have a perverted mind." Masaki flashed an angry look at him.

Shaking her head, Masaki got off the bed and fixed the shirt she had on. "Was it nice?" he asked. "What?"

"The bed, my shirt, the scenery, me laying next to you. There's an endless amount. But did you enjoy any of it?" Masaki smiled at him. "You can guess my response." Izaya got off the bed and walked over to the door. "I washed your clothes, so please change. I have so many plans for today," he said. Masaki nodded, watching as he walked out. She smiled, her cheeks red. _He slept next to me the whole night,_ Maskai thought.

After she changed, her cheeks were still flaming red as she walked out of the bedroom. Masaki sniffed the air, smelling food close by. She walked over to he kitchen to see that Namie had arrived. She looked pissed as she angrily cooked food for Izaya, who seemed to be standing over her shoulder watching her delightfully. He looked at her with a strange gleam in his eyes as he talked to Namie about something Masaki couldn't hear.

Izaya glanced over at Masaki and walked over to her. "Now that you're done, you should go in the bathroom and maybe fix your hair and brush your teeth or something," he said. Masaki looked at him playfully. "Now, why are you suddenly caring about how I look?" she asked. "Because I don't like looking at ugly girls."

Masaki scoffed, stomping into the bathroom without saying another word. "Now, is that how you make friends Izaya? Figures why you don't have any," Namie stated. Izaya gave her a fake hurt expression as he leaned on the counter. "But I thought you were my friend too. We're almost the same, Namie-chan~"

Namie gave him a look that said 'I'd-never-be-your-friend-if-you-were-the-last-man-on-earth.' Izaya laughed, walking over to his desk as he checked the chat rooms. The only one who seemed to be on today was Celty. Being as it was a week day, he figured Mikado was at school. Izaya sighed._ Oh well, I guess I can get things started before I go out today._

**Kanra has joined the chat room.**

**Kanra:** Hello!

**Setton:** Hi

**Kanra:** How are you today Setton?

**Setton:** I'm doing fine, thank you. I'm sort of busy though, I'll have to get going soon.

**Kanra:** How come?

**Setton:** A friend of mine wants me to do something for him at Sunshine Park today. He wasn't too kind on details, so I'm trying to figure out what he wants.

**Kanra:** Any news on Masaki?

**Setton:** I'm afraid not, but I'll tell you when I find something out.

**Setton:** I have to get going now, Bye~

**Setton has left the chat room.**

"Alright Izaya-chan. I finished 'de-uglifying' myself," she rudely said, crossing her arms. Izaya leaned back in his seat, smiling at Masaki delightfully. "Great. I know I was mean to you earlier, but it was for a reason," he said. Masaki looked at him, a little curious to what he had to say. "I wanted to take a walk with you at Sunshine Park!"

Masaki looked at him, her face lighting up. "Really?" Izaya nodded. _After all, that's where all the fun is._

* * *

><p><strong>And then it ends...<strong>  
><strong>Please read the next chapter to my story, I'm sure you all will enjoy it. And, about Masaki and Shizuo, if you keep reading, you'll find out more about their past, trust me. The next chapter is where Izaya's game begins. Stay Tune~<strong>


	4. Two Pieces of a Kind

**A/N: I'm Scared! My Mom's taking me to the dentist before school starts. I hate the dentist :'(**  
><strong>Other than my fear of the dentist, this chapter is very interesting. So you can just sit back, read, and enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>  
><strong>Two Pieces of a Kind<strong>

Masaki walked beside Izaya as they made there way down the sidewalk. She whistled (like usual) as Izaya placed his hands in his pockets, his shoulder brushing hers. The sky was gray but bright, many people were outside with jackets and scarves. Izaya was nice enough to spare Masaki a black and gray striped scarf he had as it was wrapped around Masaki's neck. The color vanished from her face, much like it did when he found her sleeping out here a few days ago.

Pieces of brown hair stood up from her poorly brushed hair. To keep her hands warm she kept them in her pockets as she took strides steps along side Izaya. Meanwhile, Izaya did and wore everything he wore and did yesterday, so it was just an average day for him.

"So, what are we going to do at Sunshine Park?" Masaki asked, giving him a bright smile. "I don't know really. Sit on the bench and talk. Gaze at the scenery," he said. Masaki nodded, continuing her whistling. "Who started whistling that with you again?" Izaya asked. "My Mom. We used to whistle it whenever we went to Sunshine Park, kind of like we are now. I figured it would be right if I whistled it." Masaki thought about her mother as they silently made their way to Sunshine Park.

The two arrived at Sunshine Park as they walked along the trail, passing by all sorts of different people. Masaki giggled, spinning around as she stared at Izaya happily. "Don't spin around too much, you remember what happened the last time," he said. Masaki stopped spinning and looked at him. "Don't remind me!"

They walked across the pathway together as she ran around. Suddenly, Izaya stopped and looked over at Masaki. "I need to use the restroom," he bluntly said. Masaki looked at him blankly. "Well no one's stopping you," she said. "Don't run off then!" Izaya ran away quickly, leaving Masaki to stand there like an idiot. She decided to keep walking as she made her way down the pathway. _I don't think it'll take Izaya-chan that long to find me if I kept walking,_ she thought, continuing to walk down the pathway as she stared at people who walked by her.

Masaki took a seat on the park bench, gazing up at the clouds as she waited for Izaya. She whistled quietly to herself, her eyes soft and inviting. People who walked by could tell she was in her own little world.

"Oh, I see you didn't leave after all, Masaki-chan~" She looked over and saw Izaya walking over to her with the Headless Rider? Masaki eyeballed her, then looked back at Izaya. "I was on my way back when I ran into her," he explained. The woman started typing on her phone, then she showed Masaki what she'd typed in. **[**Hello, I'm Celty Sturlson. It's nice to meet you.**]** she said.

Masaki smiled at her as she nodded. "I'm Hirishigumi Masaki."

**[**A friend of mine wanted me to talk to you about something.**]** Masaki looked over at Izaya, a little on-edge. Izaya smiled at her. "You can talk with her if you want to. I have some business to take care of anyway. Didn't you say Shizu-chan was here with you?" Celty bowed her head, then nodded, saying something to Izaya that Masaki couldn't read. Izaya smiled at Masaki, turning his back to her before walking off. "Well, I'll see you back at the apartment Masaki-chan. Unless... you choose to go home that is. Sayonara, Masaki-chan." Izaya waved, running off before Masaki could even say good bye.

Celty took a seat next to Masaki as she began typing on her phone.** [**So, how have you been, Masaki-san?**]** she asked. "I've been OK. Izaya-chan has been helping me a lot. He's a really nice guy," Masaki said, looking down at her lap. **[**Is that so...**] **Masaki saw her shaking, as if she were laughing.

**[**Is it true that you ran away?**]** It took Masaki awhile to answer, as she looked down at her lap with a sorrowful expression. **[**If it's too hard to talk about, you don't have to tell me.**]** Masaki looked over at Celty and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just... thinking about something is all," Masaki stated. "I did runaway, but every now and then I do think of home. This friend of yours, who is it?"

Celty paused for a moment, before typing in: **[**I don't know. They say they knew you, and they wanted me to help them find you. Whoever they are, they must really miss you.**]** Masaki's eyes shook when she read those words. _Someone misses me?_ Masaki looked down at her lap, not saying anything. **[**Can you come with me?**]**

Nodding, Celty led her over to the black bike she road. Masaki truly thought this was an amazing experience as they drove down the road together. When they drove, Masaki could hear her bike breathing like a horse. It seemed too surreal, like she were dreaming. Masaki looked at Celty, smiling brightly as she laid on her back, her arms around her waste. Though, Masaki couldn't help but think of Izaya. _What is he doing right now?_ Masaki thought. _Will I ever see him again, or was that really the last time?_

She frowned, watching as they arrived at a huge building. They were led almost up to the top floor as they walked into a nice looking apartment. **[**Just take a seat wherever you like.**]** Masaki nodded, sitting down on the couch as she looked down at her lap, still thinking of Izaya.

Celty took a seat next to Masaki, taking her helmet off. Masaki looked at the black smoke oozing from her neck. Celty could tell she wasn't afraid by it, but fascinated. _So, I wonder if all the young kids don't get scared of this stuff anymore,_ Celty thought. "Amazing!" Masaki said, smiling brightly. Celty pat Masaki's back as if to say 'Thank You' as she began to slowly type on her phone.

**[**How exactly did you meet Izaya?**]** Celty asked. Masaki looked out the window, thinking back to about three days ago. "I was sleeping outside when he saw me. He talked to me and I was sort of surprised. No one seemed to pay attention to me. Though he seemed more curious about my background story. I didn't tell him everything, and to be honest, most of the information I gave him was a lie. But, over the time, it seemed really nice being with him..."

Masaki's cheeks went a little pink as she thought about their time together. **[**Izaya's nice when he wants to be.**]** Celty said. Masaki nodded, totally agreeing. **[**Is it true that you know Shizuo?**]**

Masaki looked at Celty, her face a little pale as she looked away. "Heiwajima. He's..." Masaki closed her eyes, squeezing her fist. "...I don't really know how to describe how much he means to me." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

**[**You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just sit here and I'll um... get something to drink.**]** Celty dropped her phone and frantically picked it up as she dashed to the kitchen and tried to get her some water. _Was I too hard on her? Maybe I'm asking too many questions._

Celty walked back with the water just to find her whistling to herself in delight. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be dreaming. Celty sighed, walking over to the couch as she handed Masaki the cup of water. Masaki thanked her and took light sips. **[**How was your day?**]** Celty asked.

"It was nice. I woke up a little pestered by Izaya-chan. But I can never really stay mad at him..." Celty nodded, fiddling the phone around her hand. **[**Izaya must mean a lot to you.**]** Masaki's face turned instantly red as she looked at Celty embarrassed. "N-No!"

Celty shook again, laughing Masaki assumed. **[**I was only teasing, if you don't feel that way, it's fine with me.**]** Masaki still felt embarrassed for getting worked up as she quickly gulped down the rest of the water. "How do _you_ know Izaya-chan?" Masaki asked. **[**I work with him sometimes.**]** Masaki nodded, setting the cup down on the coffee table. **[**I have to say, for a runaway you look great.**]** Masaki blushed, raising her hands in the air as she leaned back. "Aw, you're flattering me!" she said. "Izaya made sure I looked good before I left with him. He seemed really excited for some reason," Masaki said.

**[**I know you may not know this, but I think Izaya might like you.**]** Masaki gasped, her face filled with excitement. "Really? You think so?" she asked, grabbing onto Celty's arm tightly. **[**Yeah, I haven't seen him act like this around a girl before my whole life. Maybe you're just special to him or something.**]**

Masaki smiled brightly. _So I guess I am worth something to have a friend like Izaya-chan, and to meet someone as nice as Celty-san._ Masaki bowed her head, still smiling. "Thank you," she said. Celty pat the top of Masaki's head as she giggled.

Someone then knocked on the door.** [**I'll go get it.**]** Celty said, standing up as she walked over to the door. Masaki whistled, looking at how expensive this place was. _Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to run away after all,_ Masaki thought.

Masaki could hear foot steps near the entrance, and what sounded like banging and rough-housing. "M-Masaki?" She looked up and her whole face went pale, her eyes widening. "Heiwajima..." Masaki's body shook at the sudden sight of him.

Shock ran through the center of her being. Not only was he there, but he was hurt. You could tell he'd gotten in another fight with a lot of people. He was cut all over, a few serious wounds around his hip and his cheek was bleeding. Not to mention he was looking at Masaki with an unhappy expression. Celty ran over to Masaki and placed her hands on her shoulders.** [**Calm down.**]**

Masaki felt a little light headed as she stared at him, at the blood. "What are you doing here?" Masaki stuttered, her voice shaking. "I should be asking you the same question," he chuckled. Masaki stood up and took a few steps away from him, the blood smelling awful.** [**Masaki, it's OK.**]** Celty said.

Celty didn't really know what to do, she has no clue about Masaki and Shizuo's past, or why she seemed so scared about the blood. "Why are you here!" she shouted. Shizuo took a seat on the couch, lighting a cigarette in his mouth as he looked away. "I saw that damn flea at the park, then out of no where a bunch of thugs came and tried to jump me. I know for a fact that Izaya set this up. That bastard..." Masaki just stared at Shizuo fearfully.

**[**I'm going to get some medical supplies. Please don't make a mess while I'm gone you two.**]** Celty dashed into a different room as Masaki took a seat well away from Shizuo. "I didn't expect to be seeing you again, Heiwajima. And not like _this_ either," Masaki said, still staring at him and the blood. "I could say the same thing. It's nice to see you again, Masaki."

Her gaze softened a little as her eyes shook. "You haven't changed at all, Heiwajima." Shizuo was wondering if she was going to start crying. _She hasn't changed either._ "I heard you ran away," Shizuo stated. Masaki's ear flinched, closing her eyes, her eyelashes softly brushing against each other like paint brushes. "How come? I know you've been going through a lot after your mother died and your dad's failing business. I didn't think you'd runaway though. I thought you were stronger than this." Masaki's lip quivered, her eyes still closed. "I hope you're doing OK, Masaki."

"Idiot!" Shizuo glanced over to see Masaki crying, misty tears streaming down her cheeks. Masaki wiped her tears away, but they kept falling like a waterfall. "I wouldn't blame you though, that's the kind of girl you are. Just like when we met a few months ago." Shizuo reflected on when they first met back when things almost seemed decent.

**A Few Months Ago...**

The sun was setting, making the sky a deep orange on this hot summer day. Ikebukuro was just as crowded as usual, many happy faces walking around with friends and family. The birds chirped happily as Sakura petals flew in the air like butterflies. Shizuo walked along the sidewalk with Masaki who smiled brightly at him. He still remembered what Tom had told him. "Just hang out with Ms. Hirishigumi while I talk to her dad for the day. We really don't need any interruptions. Besides, this way you won't be bored to death all day. I'll just give you a call when we're done at the meeting." Shizuo's cigarette burned quietly.

"So, Heiwajima," Masaki said. Shizuo looked down at her. "Did you have fun with me today? I had a lot of fun!" Masaki twirled around, her hair whipping along with her. The baby blue sun dress dancing along her skin. "Um, sure I did," he said.

"You know, I used to be so afraid of you. But now that I've had a chance to talk to you, you're a pretty cool guy to hang out with." Masaki walked over to Shizuo and began to walk beside him. "I'm very happy," she said, her face soft. "No one has ever really paid attention to me before."

They walked into Sunshine Park and took a seat on a bench. "What do you mean?" Masaki looked up at the orange sky, her face blank. "My entire life has never been this fun. Even with my Mom. I guess... it felt like a part of me was missing somewhere I will never know. No one at school liked me, not even the teachers. Before Mom died, she never really spent time with me because of work. I never really got to know my Dad, he was always working. It was as if I was always by myself. But now, meeting you has made me think brightly about things. So I'm happy!"

Shizuo didn't fully regret spending time with her that day, even if he was forced to. A part of him wanted to actually call her his friend. He knew that Masaki was different, just like Celty and himself. Masaki seemed to see him as a normal guy, and that's all he longed for. Shizuo smiled at her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You remind me of myself. Because I'm so strong, people were always afraid of me. I didn't really have a lot of friends when I was a kid either. Even my parents didn't support me that well. I was lonely. But, my brother helped me get through a lot. He was there for me. I'm sure one day, someone will be there for you too. I'm sure one day you'll truly be happy."

Masaki stared at Shizuo with a shy expression. "Heiwajima.." Masaki looked at him happily. "You really mean it?" she asked. Shizuo nodded. "Then I guess maybe you and I can help each other get through things." Shizuo smiled at her.

It wasn't until they went back to Tom when their emotions changed.

While Tom explained everything to Shizuo, Masaki stood in the corner watching as Shizuo walked over to her dad and started arguing with him. Masaki watched in fear as the argument got out of hand. Tom tried to calm him down, but it didn't work as Shizuo lifted up her father's desk and threatened to throw it at him. Masaki didn't know what to do. Her father wasn't in good condition himself, always working. If he were to get hurt, she'd really be screwed. She had never been this scared for her father before in her life.

"Heiwajima!" she shouted. Shizuo wasn't listening. "Heiwajima, stop it!" He lifted the desk higher, looking at her dad with a deadly expression on his face. Masaki dashed from the corner and grabbed Shizuo's arm. "Please stop!" Shizuo looked over at her, a little shocked to see her holding his arm crying. "M-Masaki..." Shizuo stammered. "Don't hurt him! He's all the family I've got!"

Shizuo dropped the desk, frozen in place as Masaki embraced his arm, her tears landing on him. When the desk was fully down, Masaki ran over to her dad, embracing him as well. "Are you OK Dad?" she asked. Her dad nodded, fear painted on his face. Masaki turned her gaze to Shizuo. She glared at him angrily. Shizuo looked at her blankly. _Yeah, she meant everything she said earlier,_ he thought. "Tsk," Shizuo said as he stepped out. Tom apologized for his actions and chased after him. And that was the last Masaki had seen of him.

**Present Day...**

Shizuo could remember everything perfectly. How they'd spent the whole day together. He had a lot of fun with her, she was great company. But that fight with her dad changed everything. He hadn't seen her anywhere since then. And that look she gave him could even stagger the likes of Izaya. It looked like resent, he could see why she didn't want to see him again. Shizuo thought Masaki saw him as the beast she originally saw him as.

Celty suddenly walked in, holding a box of supplies.** [**I'm back with the supplies, sorry for making you wait so long Shizuo. But... I don't really know what to do and Shinra isn't back yet.**]** she said. Shizuo rose his hand up. "It's OK, I guess I can wait for him to come." Celty nodded, taking a seat as she glanced over at Masaki.

"Are you mad at me?" Shizuo asked her. Masaki looked up at him, a little confused. "Mad?" she repeated. "I know we only spent a day together, but to be honest I enjoyed it. I felt a lot better when I got to talk to you. But after that incident with your dad, I thought maybe you didn't want to see me again. Like I'd screwed up. I always screw up. When I'm with those important to me, I always end up hurting them."

Masaki smiled at him, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I know I've only know you for a day, but it was probably the best day of my life. Those words you said to me that day, I still remember them perfectly. They've helped me through a lot. I could never be mad at you. My Dad was being stubborn, I wouldn't blame you for wanting to throw a desk at him." They smiled at each other, Masaki converting back into her usual happy mood.

"Did you ever find anyone?" Shizuo asked. Masaki nodded, looking out the window. "I did find someone. He helped me get through a lot these past few days. I've been feeling this feeling that I've never felt for a man before, it's sort of funny, being as I haven't known him for that long. I don't know how to describe it. It's just like love I guess. It works in weird ways sometimes. I almost feel complete..."

Shizuo felt a little down to hear that another man has crawled his way into her heart, replacing what he could of been to her if he'd controlled his anger. _If I'd had the strength to control myself, maybe I could have staid with her,_ he thought. "Who is _he_?" Shizuo asked.

Masaki looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes he'd never seen in a girl's eyes before. "Orihara Izaya," she said. Shizuo looked at her, a little bewilder. Masaki began to feel regret for saying that man's name in front of Shizuo. "So..." Shizuo began, looking down at his wounds. "That flea knows you. I can't blame him, he knows _everyone_. I just can't see a girl like you falling for a scum bag like him."

**[**Let's not be rude now, Shizuo.**]** Celty told him. Shizuo sighed. "I won't go insulting him now, at least I won't in front of you that is. I'm glad he's been helping you and not acting like a douche-bag. But if he does anything to you, just tell me, I'll deal with him personally."

Masaki nodded, standing up as she made her way to the door. "I hope to see you very soon, Heiwajima. You too, Celty-san. You guys were really nice. I don't even think I deserve this sort of attention, thank you both." Masaki bowed, placing her hand on the doorknob.

**[**Oh, Masaki. If you have any sort of problem, you can always find me here.**]** Celty said, showing her the text on her phone. Masaki nodded, waving before she stepped out and went down the elevator. Masaki made her way to the sidewalk. She started whistling as she made her way down, only to be stopped by some thugs that stood in front of her. "Are you Hirishigumi Masaki?" One thug asked. Masaki looked at him, a little disturbed. She nodded.

"Looks like that Info Broker wasn't lying. Sorry about this but we need you to come with us."

* * *

><p><strong>(O.O) What are those thugs going to do? Just so exciting! This is why I love writing stories, I can make whatever I want happen and then you guys can keep reading and guessing!<strong>  
><strong>About that mini flashback, it was a little hazy but I was just pointing out the main details of how Masaki started liking Shizuo. I think it's sweet, what he said to her. Who knew Shizuo could be so understanding. Either way, if you want to see what those thugs plan on doing to Masaki, you'll have to read the next chapter. A lot of crazy stuff will happen, so Stay Tune~<strong>


	5. Just a Piece in His Game

**A/N: Hello guys, it's nice to see you again. Sadly, my story is almost over. (TT^TT).  
>So I hope you enjoy these last few chapters (I'm saying few because I don't know how many chapters it'll be) and I hope you enjoy. Please R&amp;R BTW~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<br>Just a Piece In His Game**

"Are you going to come with us, or will we have to drag you?" Masaki stared wide eyed at the thugs. They held pipes and baseball bats in there hands. She wouldn't be surprised if any of them had a gone on them.

Masaki gulped, her body shaking as she debated on what to do. _Should I run? Should I scream?_ If she ran, they might catch up, but if she screamed, she might get herself hurt. She felt light-headed, as her knees began to buckle. "Are you listening?" the thug asked, obviously annoyed. _This isn't a time to be scared. If I want to get away in time then I better think fast. Then I can find out who this info broker is._ Masaki stopped shaking and her body grew tense as she looked over at the door.

Her vision became blocked when the thugs surrounded her. They soon circled around the helpless girl as she stared at them hastily. "If you don't mind us, we're gonna have to make this quick. So why don't you just follow us and be on your way." Masaki sighed, balling her hands into a fist. "Like I'd ever follow you freaks!"

That was a huge mistake. They began grabbing her arms and started dragging her down the sidewalk. Masaki tried breaking free, only to feel their grip on her arms tighten. It was painful, as she started screaming. Tears streamed down her cheeks as they covered her mouth with a rag. "What the hell is going on over here?"

Everyone stopped moving to look up. They saw Shizuo and Celty standing near the entrance, looking right at them. "What the hell do you two want?" the thugs asked. Out of no where, Celty kicked the man holding her in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground. The thugs froze, clutching there weapons. Two of them charged Celty, only to get punched by Shizuo. Masaki stared in horror as Celty and Shizuo fought off the thugs.

Celty pulled out a giant scythe and started slashing people, even though they looked unhurt, they fell to the ground and went unconscious.

Shizuo on the other hand, was punching people with his fist, making them fly yards away from him. Blood spilled, but not enough to kill someone. Though it didn't matter to Masaki. Blood was blood, and no matter what she was afraid of it.

Masaki fell to her knees, sweat beaming down her cheeks as she tried to breathe in and out. She grabbed her chest, trying not to look at the blood.

All the thugs were beaten up as they began to flea into the van they came in. Shizuo lifted up one of the thugs. "So, are you going to tell me who sent you, or am I going to beat you to death?" he asked, a wicked smile on his face. The thug gasped. "The information broker sent us! He paid us to kidnap her!" Shizuo stared at the thug with an uneasy look as he dropped him to the ground. The man ran away, and Celty ran over to Masaki.

**[**Are you alright?**]** she asked. Masaki nodded, quickly catching her breath after the fight was over. Shizuo put his hands in his pockets, pulling out a cigarette as he lit it, but you could tell he was still pissed off. "Shit," he muttered. Celty walked over to him, putting her scythe away. "I should've known that damn flea was involved in this!" he said. Masaki stood up. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Are you saying you think Izaya-chan is apart of this?"

Celty walked over to her and pat Masaki's back.** [**He's the only Information Broker in town.**]** Masaki shook her head, a fake smile on her face. "He wouldn't do this. The Izaya-chan I know would never do this..." Masaki mumbled. "Well the Izaya _I_ know would do something like this. He always does stuff like this. It's all a game to him!"

Masaki looked at Shizuo with disbelief. "That can't be true!" she shouted. Everyone grew silent. "Izaya-chan isn't that bad! I know he isn't!" Shizuo didn't bother arguing with her, he only turned to the building, not facing her. Masaki stared at Shizuo, her face filled with anguish.

"You're wrong!" Shizuo walked into the building, not wanting to hear another word of it. "Celty-san, can you drive me to Izaya-chan's?" Celty nodded, calling for her motorcycle as it drove over to them.

It took them a few minutes to arrive at the huge apartment.** [**Do you want me to come in with you?**]** Celty asked. Masaki shook her head. "It's OK. I want to talk to him alone." Celty nodded once more, driving off into the afternoon sun. Masaki walked into the building, clutching her hands together as she thought to herself. _What if Izaya-chan did send those people?_

She knocked on the door, looking down at her feet. The door opened and Izaya smiled. "Oh, Masaki-chan~" he said. Masaki didn't look up. "I see you're back from Celty's. For a second I thought you were gonna go home. Come in." Masaki walked inside as Izaya went over to his desk and took a seat. He saw that she was trembling, but chose not to say anything about it yet. "So, what happened while I was away?" he asked.

Masaki looked up at Izaya with a child like expression on her face. "I was attacked by some thugs!" she shouted. Izaya chuckled, looking at the empty chat rooms. "Are you serious?" he asked, even though he knew about it already. "Yeah, but Heiwajima and Celty-san helped me."

Izaya frowned. _So, those two interrupted my plans yet again,_ he thought. "That sounds like a handful." Masaki walked closer to his desk until she stood right before him. Her face went blank when she looked at him. "They said an Information Broker sent them. Izaya-chan, was it you that sent them?" Izaya looked at her with amusement painted all over his face. The expression he made said it all as Masaki looked at him, her eyes wide as her hands trembled more.

"If it were me, what would you do about it?" he asked. Masaki backed away from the desk. "Izaya-chan, was it you that sent them after me?" Izaya stood up, walking over to her. "How could you? I thought... I thought we were friends."

He began laughing like a maniac as he closed his eyes and grabbed his gut. "Why would you do this?" Izaya stopped laughing, standing mere inches from Masaki. "Because... I love humans." Izaya took a few steps away from her and walked over to the little chess board in front of him. He could tell she didn't understand what he was talking about. "Humans are just so interesting to watch. Whenever I grow bored, I feel the need to observe them. I like watching how they react to things. So I set them up in little games for me to watch, hoping for something different to happen. It's boring watching predictable humans, so I find the most interesting ones and set them up in different events."

Izaya took a seat at his desk, watching as Masaki bowed her head, her body shaking. "You were nothing more than a pawn in my game, Masaki-chan." He could tell she was in pain. Izaya knew she was going to either cry, or yell at him. _Maybe she'll try and commit suicide._

"You meant nothing to me, and in the end you were the same as everyone else I've plaid with. Hirishigumi Masaki." Izaya looked at his computer screen, still smiling. "All you are to me is another idiot girl who seems to bore me. Your life story is so predictable. Hirishigumi Masaki, a lonely seventeen year old who didn't know her place in the world. Thus she ran away after her mother died, just to meet a man she thought she could trust. Soon figuring out that he'd betrayed her."

Izaya stood up again, walking up to Masaki who seemed to make no eye contact with him. "So, Masaki-chan," he began. "How do you feel about this? About knowing the fact that you were always alone?"

He smiled, even though he knew the predictable things she'd do. From hitting to crying, she'll be hurt inside. Masaki looked up at him, and despite everything he thought, she only smiled at him. Izaya looked at her with a shocked expression. "Oh, is that so Izaya-chan?" she asked him, still smiling brightly at him. Izaya tried seeing if her smile was fake. _No,_ he thought. _This is a real smile, as if she's happy or something. I don't get it._ Izaya smiled even more.

"I guess I feel... like I always did," she said, closing her eyes as she bowed her head, the smile still on her face. "This feeling is more like emptiness though. No one liked me to begin with. So I guess knowing the fact that you didn't like me either, makes me feel the same as always. Alone."

Masaki stopped smiling, her eyes shaking as she stared at Izaya blankly. "I'm used to not having friends. I had the feeling you were using me to begin with. Yet I staid, because I wanted to believe it was real. That I could trust at least someone. That maybe I could..."

"Love?" Izaya interrupted her, staring at her deviously. Masaki stared at him, her face dead. Masaki turned her back to him and walked over to the door. "Where are you going, Masaki-chan?" She stopped at the door, her body frozen.

She turned to look at him, a smile on her face like always. "If we aren't friends, and you were using me, I might as well go..." she said, turning her head back to the door. "Oh, leaving like the coward you are?" he asked. "No, I figured I shouldn't waste your time. And... I'm not a coward, I was just trying to be your friend." Izaya scoffed, leaning on his desk. "You seem just as lonely as me. I thought, maybe you needed a friend too. That's the only _real_ reason why I decided to tag along with you. Because, your life looked no better than mine."

Izaya looked at her with a blank expression, a frown curved on his face. Masaki opened the door. "Thanks for the wonderful time... Izaya-chan..." Before he could say anything, she ran out, slamming the door behind her. "Tsk." Izaya looked over at his chess board. _She thinks I was just as lonely as her? What an insult. I got all the attention I needed._

Sitting back at his desk, he looked out the window. "_Because, you're life looked no better than mine._" Her words rang in his head. _Is that how people see me? How they think of me?_

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it over, and the next chapter will be the last chapter. Sad isn't it? Well, either way, I hope you Stay Tune~<strong>


	6. Love

**A/N: Hi guys. I guess this is our final greeting (unless you read other stories done by yours truly.) and I hope you enjoy this final chapter. After this story, I'll be posting a few one-shots then I'll be posting another chapter story about Shizuo Heiwajima and his past life with an OC character I'll be making up. But until then, please enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Chapter<br>Chapter 6:  
>Love<strong>

One Month Later...

**Setton has joined the chat room.**

**Setton: **Hello

**Kanra: **Yo!

**Tanaka Taro: **Hi

**Setton: **Kanra, have you ever met up with Masaki yet?

**Kanra: **I don't really feel the need to talk to her any more. I heard she went back home.

**Tanaka Taro: **Oh, she did?

**Setton: **That's good,

**Kanra: **I don't think I need to worry about her any more now...

**Setton:** I hope she's doing OK. I met up with her before, but I haven't seen her since last month.

**Tanaka Taro: **I saw her a few days ago. She's attending Raira Academy now, she seemed really out of place.

**Kanra:** Well, she's not very social, and she doesn't really have a lot of friends or family. It'd only be right if she was awkward.

**Setton: **What's that suppose to mean Kanra?

**Kanra: **I need to get going now. C U later (^-^)/

**Kanra has left the chat rooms.**

**...**

Celty logged out of the chat room as well. Shinra walked in and told her Izaya needed her to do something for him. Celty put her bike helmet on and got on her motorcycle as she drove down the road. It was the beginning of spring as the birds chirped, Sakura petals fluttered in the air, the sun caressing everyone's skin.

Most people already forgot about the harsh winter that barely passed by no more than a day ago. Shinra told Celty where she needed to go, and was sort of shocked to hear the location. Even her job seemed out of the ordinary, but Izaya was strange like that, so she didn't make a big fuss on it as her motorcycle, or horse as she calls it, Shooter went down the road.

Celty soon arrived at an apartment building down in Ikebukuro. Celty got off her motorcycle and went to the first door on the left as she knocked on it. The door opened and a shocked face stared at her. "Celty-san?" a girl said. Celty started to type in her response.** [**It's nice to see you again, Masaki-san.**]**

Masaki smiled at Celty, inviting her inside. "It's nice to see you again. You can sit on the couch if you want. We don't have much furniture, so fill free to roam around," she said, closing the front door. Celty took a seat on her couch, looking around her almost empty apartment as Masaki sat next to Celty. Masaki was wearing a Raira Academy Uniform still, so Celty figured she'd just got back from school. "How have you been, Celty-san?" Masaki asked, a bright smile on her face.

**[**I've been fine. I see you haven't changed much, Masaki-san.**]** Masaki giggled, looking over at the TV (which was off). "How's Heiwajima been?"

**[**He's fine too. Every now and then he seems to talk about you.**]** Masaki blushed, closing her eyes as she rested her hands behind her head. "Well, I am an unforgettable person!" Celty laughed, typing in something on her phone.** [**How have you been? I see you came back home.**]** Masaki looked up at Celty who still had her helmet on.

"I talked to my Dad about some things. He promised to make more time for me in his agenda. We even went down to Sunshine Park together and got some ice-cream. I'm going to Raira Academy as well, it's really nice there. The people aren't mean to me either. Dad and I moved out of our last apartment and came here, and now that it's spring, I feel all filled with joy!"** [**That sounds like a mouth full.**]**

"What can I say, I do talk a lot." They both laughed together. _She seems happier than ever,_ Celty thought.** [**Have you seen Izaya around lately?**]** Masaki stopped laughing and looked at Celty, still smiling. "I haven't seen Izaya-chan since the incident, but... if you see him can you tell him I said hi."

Celty was sort of shocked that Masaki wasn't mad at him or anything, she seemed sort of... happy.** [**I'll tell him.**]**

"How has Izaya-chan been?" Masaki was still curious about him. She did miss him, and if it weren't for him she wouldn't of come back home to her dad. She wouldn't have met Celty, or made up with Shizuo, or gone to Raira Academy were people except her for who she is. If it weren't for Izaya, nothing would have changed for her.** [**Izaya's the same as always.**]** was all Celty could say about him. Masaki nodded, looking back at the TV. "I'm glad. I never got to thank Izaya-chan for all of this. He's truly been a help to me. Like I said before, I can never stay mad at him."

Celty nodded, looking down at her cell phone.** [**Well it's nice to see you're doing OK, Masaki-chan.**]**

"Celty-san..." She looked over at Masaki.** [**What is it?**]** "Does Izaya-chan... ever talk about me?" Celty just looked at her, feeling a little pity for the small high school girl. _She still likes him doesn't she?_ Celty thought. Celty lied and typed in,** [**He still talks about you.**]**

Masaki smiled brightly, blushing a little. "I'm so happy. I hope he's been thinking about me as much as I think about him. I do miss him still..." Celty felt sorry for Masaki as she stood up. "Going so soon Celty-san?" Masaki asked.** [**I just remembered I needed to do something today. I promise I'll stop by tomorrow.**]**

She waved as she watched Celty drive off. Masaki closed the door and locked it as she fell to her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks. _I guess I can be loved after all..._ Masaki cried tears of joy. She was happy that she had people like her dad, Celty, Shizuo, and Izaya to be by her side. Masaki wiped her tears away and looked out the window, watching as the sun went down.

**...**

Celty drove down the road and to Izaya's office as she went up the elevator and knocked on his door. Namie opened the door and let Celty inside. "Aw, Celty," Izaya said, looking away from his computer. "How has Masaki-chan been?"

**[**You know, you should've went there yourself. It would have been better for both her and yourself.**]** Izaya chuckled. "Well, I guess you can call me a coward for not wanting to face her myself. But since you're my transporter, I'm sure you didn't really mind."** [**Whatever.**]**

Izaya leaned back in his seat. "How has she been?" Izaya asked.** [**Her father's been spending more time with her and she likes going to Raira Academy. She seems happier about things, and she seems more... free.**]** Izaya didn't look at Celty when he asked, "What does she think about me? Does she feel utter resent towards me?"

Izaya expected her to say that Masaki hates him, that she doesn't want to see him. He even expected her to say that she's not even thinking about him right now.** [**She wanted me to tell you thank you.**]** Celty could tell that caught him off guard as Izaya's eyes widened, the smile vanishing from his face.** [**She looked happy, as if nothing had ever happened between you two. She even asked me how you were doing and if you were thinking about her. I told her yes. She seemed happier than ever.**]**

It took Izaya awhile to respond, but even when he could think of a sentence, all he said was "Is that so..."** [**I can tell she really cares about you, despite everything that's happened. Masaki-san says you've helped her a lot.**]** Izaya didn't really know what to feel. He couldn't explain if he was happy or not... but he felt something.

Celty started towards the door and left. Namie didn't bother asking Izaya what Masaki said, she could tell from his face that it was something he wasn't expecting. Izaya sank in his chair, looking at the chat room he was in the middle of talking in.

**Tanaka Taro:** Are you still there, Kanra?

**Kanra:** Yes, sorry something came up

**Tanaka Taro:** What happened?

**Kanra:** So many things...

**Tanaka Taro:** Like what?

**Kanra:** Love...

**Tanaka Taro:** You met someone?

**Kanra has left the chat rooms.**

Izaya wondered if even monsters could find someone to love. He wondered if maybe he could bend the rules of his own games and start loving all humans _and_ individuals. He didn't know if he was brave enough to do that though, and he wouldn't make any promises because he was still trying to get use to his emotions. Especially this new emotion he feels.

Love.

* * *

><p><strong>A corny ending, I know (don't scold me)! I hope you all loved this little story I made. I'll be making more so make sure to keep an eye out for me. Happy Trails~<strong>


End file.
